


Fractured Fairytale

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [36]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex remembers funerals, the disillusionment with fairytales, and Joe ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> 'Glass Slipper' challenge.

Once upon a time, when I believed in fairytales, and glass slippers and the like, I knew there would be my own ‘Prince Charming’ waiting.

But, I grew up. I stopped believing in fairytales, and glass slippers, and Prince Charming.

Instead, I watched my ‘Prince Charming’ be lowered into six feet of ground, and covered with dirt.

Bobby told me once that in some cultures, they burn paper figurines of someone when they die. I didn’t quite know what he meant then.

Now I do.

There would be no coffin.

No eulogy.

Maybe it would have been better for Joe, and easier for me.


End file.
